Carry On
by TheQueenOfShebaSays
Summary: Weeks pass and things change. (may have an alternate ending if people want it...) also it isn't Beta'd.


Carry On

He sat and watched her like he did every Thursday. His blue eyes watched her move effortlessly around the diner. Always a bright smile on her face, always. His chest would tighten at the sight of her and he'd feel light headed. She was being particularly amazing this night, he let out a soft sigh as he tried to hide his watching behind his newspaper. He wasn't trying to be creepy, he hated that he had to do this, but he couldn't talk to her. He just couldn't. So he never sat in her section, he made sure he could only see her.

He raised his paper up when she started to make her way to the kitchen. He tried to calm down. Then he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He moved the paper and he was shocked, although that look didn't show on his face, it was more confused than shocked.

"Hey, what can I get for you" she asked, her blond hair was in a high ponytail, her big bright blue eyes seemed to smile down at him. He was stunned by her, her voice, her eyes; he realized he was just staring, committing her face to memory.

"This isn't your section" was what he finally decided to say.

She smiled gently, "I know, Patricia called in sick, I'm filling in for her... You ready to order?"

He was at a loss, he had to leave, and he never wanted her to actually speak to him. She sounded like a southern bell, so sweet and kind. He started to fold up his paper, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave" he said as he scooted out of the booth. She stepped back stunned. He brushed past her and was out of the diner in no time.

She watched him nearly trip as he rushed to his truck, she frowned, she'd seen him in here every week, and she had finally gotten a moment to maybe talk to him. He was a fascinating man. And very strange.

…

He walked through the back door of the small house. Removing his work jacket and he sat at the kitchen table to untie his shoes. His blue work shirt was covered in motor oil; he shook his head and sighed. The house was dark and cold.

"Where have you been?" Her voice asked from the kitchen door.

He looked back; "you know I always get coffee and pie at Ty's every Thursday" was his reply.

She entered the kitchen and shook her head, "yeah... I find it odd" she finally said.

He furrowed his brow. "Carol... I've been doing this for the last year" he left out the part about how she had only started working there 5 months ago, she wasn't why he'd gone there, but she was why he kept going.

"I know..." She sighed.

"How was your day?" He asked. He always tried to be kind to her, even if she had changed over the years. Ever since he had married her, she had just changed.

It had been her suggestion; he had thought it was a good idea, both of them having gone through a lot together. And here they were. But he still cared for her. So he tried to be a good husband.

"The same... ER was busy" she replied. She was watching out the window above the sink, never looking at him.

He only nodded; "okay" he stood up and nodded. He reached to touch her shoulder and she pulled away. He huffed and left the kitchen.

His shoulders sagged when he saw a pillow and blanket on the sofa. He had to contain his anger, he'd been sleeping on the sofa for the last year, he didn't really care, and she was barely home at night anyway. So he grabbed up the blanket and pillow and marched right back out to his truck.

He didn't sleep that night, spent all night trying to figure out when she stopped loving him, or if she ever really loved him. He cared for her deeply, their marriage came from tragedy. Both of them had lost someone close; a daughter and a brother. They met at grief counseling. Now he wondered why they'd gone down this road, he should have said no, but he felt guilty about it. He didn't want her to be alone. And here he was.

…..

The following Thursday he was at the diner again, newspaper folded neatly on the table. He watched her as she moved around the diner. He sighed, wondered if he should leave. Then she was moving toward him. He stiffened and looked around, maybe there was a way out. Then she was near him, smelling all nice and looking pretty. He looked up at her, he looked guilty.

"You're back" she said sweetly, she kept her big blue eyes on him and he wasn't sure of the emotion that came over him. It was different and he liked it.

"Yeah I um... Stop in every Thursday" he said in a low gruff tone.

"I know, I see ya here all the time, always across the way" she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her apron.

"This your section again tonight?" Daryl asked carefully. This was bad; he was never supposed to talk to her.

"Yeah, it's actually mine for the next few months, Patricia had her baby and she had all this vacation time piled up. Guess I'll be gettin' your coffee and pie from now on" she looked pleased.

Daryl dropped his gaze, "that's um, that's great" but it wasn't. Not really, he'd only been able to do this because she never spoke to him. Now that he had actually spoken to her, he had been taken by her completely. He couldn't stop thinking of her.

"Tonight we only have peach cobbler... That okay?"

He looked up at the changed of conversation. She had a sweet look on her face. "Yeah... That's fine." Was all he could say back. He watched her carefully.

She gave a nod and turned to leave.

Daryl cursed under his breath, he pulled out his wallet and dropped a $10 bill on the table, his coffee and pie only cost him $2.25. He scooted from the booth and left the diner in a rush. He decided that he would never go back.

…..

The house was again dark and cold, he realized she wasn't home, he felt some relief. He didn't want to deal with anything tonight. All they did anymore was argue. She had said once that they bonded over their sad lives, their tragedies. He wondered if that was what was wrong. There was no happy, no light, no stepping out of the dark shadow. They only wallowed in their sadness together anymore. It wasn't healthy, he knew that. But they were two broken people, no one wanted anything broken.

He sat on the couch and was alone with his thoughts, he'd been thinking about a different life, one with more light, more laughter. He knew it would never happen. Carol kept going someplace dark and some days he went there with her. He hated it, hated feeling depressed and sad, hated that some days she'd throw where he came from back at him, who he had been, maybe that he still was that. Hated how guilty and sorry he always felt. He wanted to cry, but could never risk being weak around her.

…..

Thursday rolled around and he found himself outside of the diner, finishing a cigarette. Much like that, this old habit was hard to break. He huffed, he wasn't needed anywhere else, and _she_ wasn't home. He walked up the few steps that led into the diner.

It was built from a few rail cars next to each other, called Ty's Boxcar Diner. Been a staple in the small town for generations, the grandson of the original owner ran it now, Tyreese; he was a big and friendly man.

She was the newest addition to the diner. One Daryl wished never happened; now he couldn't stay away.

He entered the diner and it wasn't busy at this random late hour, he normally didn't come this late, but he'd gone home and then came here. He tried to fight the pull, but like a sailor to a siren, he came back.

His booth was still empty, he looked around and wondered if she was there, his worries were quashed when she came from the kitchen; she looked over and flashed him a smile before taking two plates of food to another couple.

He didn't realize that he had returned the smile, till he felt the strain on his cheeks, it felt odd. Why was he smiling? He removed his jacket and slid into the booth. He drummed his fingers on the table out of nervousness. He shouldn't be.

Then he smelled her scent, she smelled like cookies and something else, silly really, no one smelled like fresh baked cookies. He looked up and met her big blue eyes.

"You're back... I got worried" she said in the most genuine way.

His heart skipped a beat. She was worried about him. He looked down at the table, "almost didn't come" he admitted.

"Because of last week... Listen if I did anything-" he cut her off.

"I'm kinda a dick... Shouldn't have just left last week... Made you get me pie and coffee..." He mumbled.

"You left me a tip that was more than the 15%... You weren't the biggest dick" she said lightly.

He looked up and she looked amused. "Yeah I um... Okay" he didn't know what else to say, he rubbed his hands together. She was so nice to him, he wasn't used to this. Why was she being nice to him? He wasn't anything special. Then he realized it was her job. That's why.

"So is Daryl your real name?" Beth's voice brought him from his thoughts, hearing her say his name excited him, he looked at her slightly wide eyed. "Or is that one of those shirts, kinda like the ones that say "Joe" on them?" She looked festinated and hopeful, like he'd tell her.

"My names Daryl" he clarified, he glanced at his blue work shirt, his name embroidered on the front. It had actually belonged to another man; he found the shirt at a thrift store. He needed one and lucked out. He'd made it his own when he removed the sleeves.

Daryl watched her and a thought raced through his mind, "so is your name really Beth, or is that someone else's nametag?" He gave a tiny smirk when it was clear that she was blushing.

"It's my name" she pulled out her note pad, "so... Same thing as last week?" She asked.

"Yeah."

This time he didn't run away after she left, she returned with his coffee and pie and she looked a little stunned that he was still there. They didn't talk after that, but he left soon after he finished. He left another $10 bill on the table.

….

Work had been oddly light, Dale had been in a good mood, T-Dog was making jokes. The sun was out and all Daryl could think of was how shitty it would all get. That nothing good could ever happen, he'd screw up or a damn car would fall on his head. He wasn't sure, but it would happen, he just knew it.

Axel pulled his tow truck into the lot, a 1965 bright cherry red VW Beatle was on the bed. It was in good condition. Daryl shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked over from the Ford pickups engine he was currently working on. He watched as Axel climbed out of his truck. And from the passenger side, long legs and blonde hair, he dropped his wrench when he saw it was her.

She followed Axel into the garage and right up to him. He couldn't help but look at her; she wasn't dressed like a waitress. She looked different; her hair was down, she was wearing sunglasses, jeans and her cowgirl boots. She smiled at him as they approached.

"This is Daryl, he's the only man here who knows anything about foreign cars" Axel said with a nod. He looked over at the blond that was still looking at Daryl. "Anyway… if ya ever need another lift. You got my number on the invoice" Axel gave her a wink when she looked at him and he walked away.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man; Beth's fingers touching his forearm brought him back to looking at her. He couldn't help the tiny smirk that formed on his lips.

"Fancy meeting you here" Beth said as she removed her sunglasses.

"yeah… um… what's the matter with your car?" he was trying to be business like, trying to keep his thoughts from falling off this abyss that he knew he could never climb back up.

"Won't start, I tried everything and she just gave out on me" Beth sighed. "Axel was telling me how good you were with Volkswagens. Hope she is fixable" Beth glanced out at the Beatle that Axel was getting off his truck.

"I'll have her up and running in no time, Beth" he dropped his gaze, suddenly shy when he used her name. His shaggy hair hung in his eyes; he glanced over at her as she touched one of his tools that lay on a red rag on the engine block.

"Will I be seeing you tonight?" Beth asked hopefully. "We have blueberry pie" the way she said it made Daryl's heart speed up.

"Yeah… it's Thursday… plus I love blueberry" he wanted to say more to her, but thought it was best that he didn't. Then he thought about how she didn't have a car to get to work. He opened his mouth to ask her and a cars horn honked.

"Oh, that'll be Tara, she's driving me to work" Beth said.

Daryl looked to see a Honda parked out front; he knew of Tara, she worked at the diner as well. He silently thanked that woman for saving him from making a huge mistake.

"Thanks again, Daryl" Beth said before she darted off.

He waved his greasy hand a slightly. He stopped himself and looked around the garage, no one saw.

...

By the time he got to the diner, it was much later, a carburetor on a Toyota broke and he spent longer then he should have trying to fix it. He had wanted to get to the diner on time tonight. The week before had been nice, it wasn't busy and Beth and him had talked. Even if the conversation was mostly about blueberries and how versatile they were.

The diner was still filled with people, young people, homecoming was in full swing. He sighed when he saw his usual booth was taken and that he didn't see her anywhere. He checked his watch and saw that it was just 15 minutes after she normally got off from work. He shut his eyes, it was for the best.

He turned to leave and heard her suddenly, he spun around and saw her leaving the kitchen, her jacket in hand, purse in the other, she was smiling and saying goodbye to Tyreese. When she turned and saw him, she looked surprised, _absolutely-dazzling-beautiful_, but surprised to see him all the same.

She walked up to him; "I thought I wasn't going to see you tonight" she gave him this tired, yet sweet look.

Daryl shrugged, "work ran late, sorry… I guess I'll get that pie next week" he made to turn and leave the diner.

Her hand touched his arm, he stopped, "I know a place where we can get some pie" Beth smiled up at him.

Daryl felt panic, oh this wasn't good, he should say no, he should turn and leave, talking at the diner was one thing, going somewhere with her was a whole new complicated thing that meant so much trouble.

"Okay" was all he said, she nodded and he followed her out of the diner.

...

The place was a 30 minute silent drive from town, a small little area filled with bars and restaurants. He didn't know this town, but it was lively with people everywhere, having fun and enjoying life. He parked his truck and looked around; everyone was dressed nice, casual, but nice. He looked at his own shirt and pants and sighed.

"Hey, you look fine… I smell like grease" Beth said suddenly, She was undoing her seatbelt and waiting for him to exit.

"No you don't" was all Daryl could say, he was getting out and stopped himself, why he couldn't keep his mouth shut, he didn't know. But he glanced over at her and she had a small smile on her lips.

The place was small and quint, very "hipster". They sat in a little booth and a large slice of apple pie with ice cream was brought to their table. Their coffee were in nice large mugs.

Beth was silently watching him; she looked at him as if she was intrigued by him. She did have some questions.

"How do you know about this place?" Daryl suddenly asked after he took a forkful of pie and a sip of coffee.

Beth set her latte down; "when I was going to college, long nights spent studying" she grabbed a fork and took a bite of pie.

Daryl nodded; she was so out of his league, he was some trailer trash redneck. She was going to college and going to be someone.

"I dropped out about a year ago" she said as if she had read his thoughts, Daryl's eyes snapped to her. "I was going to become a vet. But my heart wasn't in it" she said with a sad smile.

"What does your heart want?" He stunned himself with the question. He never talked like that. He dropped his gaze suddenly when she gave him this look. As if she loved that he had just asked that.

"I singer-song writer, I know it's stupid" she said before sighing.

"No it's not... " he shook his head and glanced at her. And she smiled back.

"What about you Daryl? What is it you want to be when you grow up?" she had said it and seemed to hide behind her mug after.

Daryl looked back at her, his chest was tight. "I don't know, never thought about it I guess" He looked down at his mug of coffee. Silence dropped between them.

"How long have you been married?" She asked suddenly.

Daryl's heart stopped, he squeezed his eyes shut. Fuck. He looked up at her, expecting anger or even disappointment. He placed his hand on the table, "how did you-" He didn't finish as she reached over and placed her hand over his, he looked down and watched as she gently ran her finger over the ring there. "I wasn't... I wasn't trying to hide it or um... Cheat on my..." He got flustered and pulled his hand away. Her touch was like fire.

"I know... You're an interesting man Daryl" Beth leaned on the table, her elbows on the edge, and her folded hands under her chin. "I want to get to know you better… regardless of you being married" she sounded so sincere and so real.

He looked at her amazed. Who was this woman? "I'm really not that interesting" Daryl replied.

Beth watched him for a moment, "let me see your hand again" she reached across the small table.

Daryl looked at her hand and then he reached his hand over and leaned his other elbow onto the table. He leaned forward and she did to. She took his hand in hers and gently opened it up so his palm was exposed. He watched intrigued as she suddenly started to trace gentle lines along his palm, following the lines in his hand. It felt oddly amazing and relaxing. He glanced up and realized how close their faces were; only a few inches separated them.

"Your life line and your love line are long but have many paths... You've lived a complicated life. But it's going to get better" Beth whispered. He didn't say anything to her when she looked up and met his eyes. He was a goner.

...

It was innocent really, it was nice, they didn't hang out outside of the diner after that night, but they'd talk every Thursday when he'd show up and he'd sit in her section. He loved speaking with this young woman, who for some reason found him interesting.

And after a few weeks, it wasn't just Thursdays anymore, he'd stop by on various nights of the week, he'd stop in when she wasn't busy and they'd talk for brief moments, those ended up being the highlight of his day. He knew this was bad, knew others saw them and that people were talking, but they were simply talking at the diner. He was feeling happier, even as things at home seemed to get worst. It wasn't like he was trying to ignore his wife; he'd actually been trying to put more effort into talking with her. But her hours were odd and he never got a moment to try. He hadn't given up, but his mood was so much better that he hadn't let it get to him.

For the first time in Daryl Dixon's life, he was truly happy.

...

Another week passed and he had walked into the diner in the middle of a rush, he was on his lunch break and saw her running around. She looked tired and ready to be done. He caught her eye and she smiled brightly and made her way over.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked with a big smile on her face. "And I'm sorry there aren't any booths available" she frowned after she looked around the packed place.

"Oh no, I can't stay, but I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight?" Daryl asked in a rushed manner. He looked nervous, and cleaner, his shirt wasn't covered in grease. Beth looked stunned.

As if he could since her apprehension, "I asked Carol if she wanted to go, but she's busy, and the tickets will go to waste" he was turning red. "Dale gave them to me" he added on.

"Okay, sounds like fun… pick me up at eight" she said, before he could ask her from where, she grabbed his hand gently and used her pen to write on his palm, her address and her phone number. She let his hand go and smiled at him before darting off to tend to the customers.

Daryl never experienced this; he wasn't sure what was going on with him. He was thirty-five years old and he felt like a high school student. He smiled to himself and left the diner.

...

That night they watched a classic monster movie double feature, the movies were black and white, and not really scary, but it was fun. He hadn't done that in so long.

After the movie, Daryl and Beth walked along the sidewalk. Daryl had his hands in his jeans pockets and Beth had hers clutching her small purse in front of her. They talked about various things, well she talked and he listened. But he'd try; he just enjoyed hearing her talk.

"This is great; gosh I haven't gone out in a long time... Not since I broke up with my ex" Beth sighed.

Daryl nodded, "been a while since I've done this as well" he almost felt guilty. But he had tried with his wife. Besides, Beth was his friend. They were only friends and they were doing nothing wrong.

"What's your last name?" Beth asked. He looked over at her. She was looking ahead. She seemed at peace.

"Dixon" he replied, he hated his last name; he wasn't shocked when Carol refused to take it.

"I like that, Daryl Dixon" she let it roll off her tongue a few times.

"It's just a name" he grumbled. She stopped short and stood before him, she extended her hand. What was with her and hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Dixon, I'm Beth Greene" she said it with some humor in her voice.

Daryl looked around briefly, suddenly feeling awkward, this was kinda odd? But then he looked back at her. It made sense. "Pleasure is all mine, Miss Greene" Daryl shook her hand. It was a firm shake and she stepped closer and wouldn't let go of his fingers.

"Miss Greene makes me sound like an old Sunday teacher" Beth said trying not to laugh.

"Fine... Pleasure is all mine, Greene" Daryl brought her hand up and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

He looked up as he pulled away and she was flushed. "My oh my Mr. Dixon" Beth gave her best over exaggerated southern bell accent.

It left Daryl chuckling. He was glad, his moment of not thinking made him panic. Because her skin was soft and he let his tongue flick out over his lips briefly, her skin was sweet.

"You're such a gentlemen Mr. Dixon" she turned back to start walking and linked her arm around his.

Daryl was thrown off, but he didn't pull away, he kept his hands in his pockets as Beth talked a bit more.

...

The next time he saw her outside of the diner, was at the grocery store, on a Friday. He nearly ran into her as he rounded a corner by the bread and she was looking at her list on her phone.

They ended up spending a couple hours in the store. Casually wondering the isles, him leaning on the basket and pushing it as she placed items in the cart. It was her cart but somehow he'd started pushing the cart for her. She had a list, he came in for beer.

Listening to her, she told him how she was making diner for her sister and brother in law who were visiting. She mentioned that he could stop by if he wanted to. He'd almost said yes, but caught himself.

"Probably not the best idea" he said as he found a jar of pickles fascinating.

Beth felt stupid; she'd forgotten about that one little issue. She did however admire him for his resolve; she'd never met a man who was so loyal to another person. And even though he was clearly unhappy, he stuck by her. She realized then that Daryl was a good man. A damn good man.

…..

Daryl was sitting with Beth on a park bench, they were people watching, enjoying the evening.

Daryl had been struggling with things to say to her for the last half hour. She'd left work and he asked if she wanted to take a walk. This was an odd day, it was a Monday.

He finally leaned forward, elbows on his legs. "I married Carol a year ago" Daryl's voice was soft. Beth's eyes snapped to him. "We met in grief counseling; she lost her daughter in a car crash caused by her husband who was drunk at the time. My brother was shot by some gang leader... Over some drugs" he sniffled slightly. Beth moved closer to him and placed a hand on his back.

"We got to talking and found that our lives weren't as different as we thought. I guess damaged people attract damaged people" he huffed.

"It was her idea. She said that we hung out so much, maybe we should get married. Dumbest mistake of my life" he shook his head.

"She changed you know? She got darker and more depressed. She started to say it was my fault…I know she's right… She never made me happy" he glanced over at Beth.

She was watching him carefully, "we bonded because we both lost the only people in our lives that we gave a damn about... We bonded because we also had assholes in our lives..." He didn't know why he was sharing. "We bonded because we are both so screwed up... We could never come back" he watched her carefully.

Beth pulled up her jacket sleeve, Daryl looked at her oddly and then he saw a scar. He met her eyes. "I was 16 and at the end of my rope... I always feel like such a dumbass for trying..."

Daryl reached and gently touched the single scar. "When I hear what real troubles are and how people didn't try and kill themselves... Just powered through it, makes me feel so stupid" she sighed and pulled the sleeve back down.

"You're not stupid, you're alive today. Maybe you had to do that to get it outta the way... Lord knows I did plenty" he didn't like to think of that.

Beth reached and grabbed his hand. She wrapped hers around his and he watched as she loosened his wedding band with the fingers of her free hand. She held it in her palm and examined it.

"If you're not happy..." She whispered. Daryl shook his head; she placed the ring back on his finger. "Change it." She held his hand a little longer. "You're not stupid either... You may have made a mistake, but you know it. You can fix it" Beth let go of his hand. She clasped them together in her lap.

Daryl looked back at her caught up in so many emotions. These past couple of months had been a world wind.

...

He tried not to think of her, he was grateful when her roommate and co-worker Tara stopped by to pick up the car the next week. What she had done to him scared him half to death. She was so sweet and tender and they had done nothing but see a movie and talk, they talked a lot. He sometimes wished he could do more with her…. To her… he wouldn't cross that line, he couldn't live with himself, but he loved being in her presence, she was his friend, he was okay with that. But it was all getting to be too much for him. He almost couldn't stand it.

As horrible as it sounded, she was what he wished he could have, but he realized that she didn't want him that way, even if he didn't have that damn ring on his finger, she would not want damaged goods.

He sat during lunch eating some chips from the vending machine. She was all he could think of anymore. His lighter mood was noticeable by his co-workers. And at night when he slept on the couch, he'd think of her. He'd also think of his wife. And he'd hate himself all week. Until he saw her again. He was like an addict. But he knew what it really was. What's scared him is that he realized that this was the first time he'd ever been in love. He scoffed at the notion.

…..

Finding his wallet in her car was a shock, and she realized that she had better bring it back to him. His address was on the I.D. inside, she giggled at how cute he looked, his hair was shorter, he looked grumpy, she got his real age, thirty-five, and she was okay with that, she was twenty-two.

She shook her head from that thought, he wasn't hers to have, they were friends, she enjoyed being near him, but that was it.

She'd first noticed him over 3 months ago, after she started working at Ty's and she had finally gotten better at her job, she would notice a man sitting in the same spot every week. This wasn't the oddest thing in the diner. But he wasn't old or crazy like some of the more regular people who sometimes did this. He was young-ish and handsome and for all intents and purposes, he seemed sane.

So she asked about him, she found out from Ty that he used to come here every Thursday with his brother. And after his brother was killed over something simple and stupid, he'd stopped coming in, but started up again about a year ago. She realized it must have been some sort of therapy. And sometimes she wanted to see him up close, but she never got the chance.

And now look at her.

She had to admit that she had no idea that he was married, until she was close to him on that fateful night, she saw the band on his finer and felt sick, of course. And when he ran off she wondered if she screwed up. When he came back the following week she realized everything was fine. And each week he kept coming back.

She got in her car and drove to Daryl's house to drop off his wallet. She realized this was maybe a bad idea, what if his wife was there. They hadn't done anything, but people jumped to conclusions. Daryl was a man people shouldn't ever have to worry about. And she had standards, she wasn't about to "steal" a man.

She'd simply explain that she had dropped her car off at the garage and he worked on it. That was good; she did find his wallet in her car. She would have called but he didn't have a cell phone, at least not one that she knew of. And calling this man's home would again, freak his wife out. She hated feeling like the "other" woman when she wasn't that at all.

The house she pulled up to surprised her, it was an old double wide and it looked as if it hadn't been lived in for years. Then she realized that this was his old address. The double wide sat on a large piece of acreage. Trees and empty horse and cow pastures were nearby; she assumed a part of the property. She decided to get out of the car and look around anyway. That's when she spotted a car parked around the side of the double wide.

So she jogged up the steps and knocked on the door, it swung open, "hello?" She called into the slightly trashed yet empty trailer.

"Who's there?" A woman's voice called out from the other room. Beth entered the place. She felt worried... His wife?

And then an older woman walked out from what looked like the kitchen. She had grey short hair and a confused look on her face. Beth was stunned for a moment. This wasn't what she thought his wife would look like.

"Who are you?" She asked suddenly.

"I um... I'm looking for a Daryl Dixon?" She thought she'd phrase it as if she didn't know him.

The woman's eyes turned angry. "Oh really? What for?" She asked, eyeing her.

"He left his wallet in my car" oh, wrong words. "I just picked my car up from the garage and I think he worked there... I saw the address and thought I'd drop it off" Beth quickly clarified.

The woman seemed to relax. She reached out her hand, "I'm his wife, give it here little girl" she said bitterly.

Beth had to repress the urge to counter that remark. She handed the wallet to the woman.

She took it and just stood there, "anything else?" She asked.

"No... Have a nice day" Beth shook her head and walked out. She heard another voice in the house, she recognized it. She stopped and turned to peak through the front window.

She was shocked to see Axel of all people talking to this woman, she narrowed her eyes, it was odd and then Axel rubbed her back. Beth got back to her car.

...

Daryl had his arms full of groceries as he made his way through the door. He set them on the table and was a little stunned to find Carol standing there. "You're home early" Daryl said. He was about to smile at her, but her angry face told him otherwise. "What?" he asked.

He was met with his wallet hitting him in the chest; he flinched and grabbed it in his hands before it hit the floor. "Where'd you get this?" Daryl asked, he hadn't missed his wallet, odd. He had some cash on him and he had no idea he didn't have it.

"Your little whore dropped it off" Carol said with disgust in her tone.

Daryl furrowed his brow, and then he was mad. "Don't call her that!"

"What am I supposed to call the little trollop that's screwing my husband?" Carol stepped closer to him.

"She's my friend, it ain't like that!" Daryl would defend her, even if it did look bad.

"Oh really?! She's your friend, little blond thing; bet you she's real friendly with you!"

Daryl glared, "you know what she is! She treats me with respect, she's nice to me! She makes me smile!" Daryl knew these were low blows, but they were true.

Carol smiled wickedly, "you don't deserve to be treated with respect, you're pathetic and a damn wimp... I can't believe I married you!"

"Married me!? You said we should! I felt sorry for ya! How's that feel!?" he got in her face. "You know a lot about treating me right hu? how do you think I feel seeing your damn ex-husbands clothes still hanging in that closet?!" he barked. "You think I'm some easy redneck that can ease your mind! Well I'm more then that!" he wanted to cry, but he couldn't.

"You're worthless, like your father, like your brother... just a damn waste of time!" she shoved him back.

"You know I'm not like that! I care about you Carol! I would never cheat on you!" that earned a him a slap across his face.

"Shut up, you're a damn liar!" she yelled back. She looked at his hands and saw them clinch, "you wanna hit me?" she almost sounded like she was daring him to.

Daryl was shocked, it hurt, and when he looked back at her, she looked almost proud of her self. Daryl just stared at her before he turned and left.

...

"No wonder he's miserable" Beth said to Tara as they cleaned a table after a group of nine.

Tara looked up at her, "what if he's the terrible one and he's making her life miserable?" She pointed out, playing the devil's advocate.

Beth sighed, "Yeah that could be true, but Daryl is so sweet and all the time I've spent with him, I couldn't see him being that way" Beth looked up at Tara.

"I don't doubt it, but be careful" Tara was only looking out for her friend. She didn't really think Daryl was a bad guy.

Beth sighed, she was right. "Yeah... I'll see if he comes in tonight..." Beth looked around and realized that she'd be too busy to talk with him.

"Who am I kidding anyway?" Beth said with a sigh, "he's married... I don't want to be a house breaker."

Tara thought a bit, "you're not breaking anything if it's already broken" Tara took the tray of dishes and walked back to the kitchen.

Beth was left thinking about this hard, Tara was right. But she still didn't want to break up a marriage.

So when he didn't show up that night, she was both a little relieved, but also sad. She had no way of contacting him, and she didn't know his address.

Beth was waiting for Ty to lock the place up, she had helped close tonight and he always felt better when he made sure his girls made it to their cars safe.

She said her goodbyes and walked to her car, when she got there, she saw a note stuck under the windshield wiper, and she unlocked her cars door and opened up the folded piece of paper. _'Thanks for bringing my wallet by - Daryl'_ Beth looked around confused. Why hadn't he come in? She felt a bit of panic, their last talk had gotten really deep, she wondered if she had crossed a line. Or maybe his wife freaked out on him. Either way, it made her sad, and she hated not being able to talk to him.

...

Rick Grimes was the sheriff in these parts. He was also a close friend of Daryl and Carol. He climbed from his cruiser and walked across the lot toward the garage where Daryl was working on a car.

Daryl looked up and gave a nod before going back to the engine block.

"I'll just cut to the chase, Daryl" Rick said. Daryl's shoulders tensed. "Lori saw you out with someone who wasn't your wife a couple weeks ago; she said you looked extra happy" Rick felt like a jerk coming at Daryl with this information.

Daryl bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, before he rose up and leaned his hip on the car. "And?" he asked. He wasn't in the mood for people meddling. "I can't be happy and hanging out with a friend?" Daryl asked.

"She said you looked extra cozy... Said she was younger and very pretty" Rick huffed.

Daryl thought about how Beth was more than pretty, but he'd keep that to himself. "I can't have young and pretty friends Rick?" Daryl knew that Rick wasn't accusing him, but he hated it all the same.

"No you can, it's just... She talked to Carol and she's a mess... She needs you and you're running around with some new "friend" it looks bad" Rick tried to gently inform him.

Daryl was fighting back exploding, he took a deep breath and thought of how a couple weeks ago Beth had been running a finger along his arm as they sat and saw another movie. She was so engrossed in it. There had been a seen that made Daryl squirm but Beth had started to trace his arm with her finger as she watched the love scene. This thought calmed his down. He almost smiled but remembered that Rick was there.

"Lori is having a barbecue out at the mountain house. She's inviting most of the church people. She invited Carol, you should go, maybe it's what y'all need" Rick said.

Daryl frowned, no that wasn't what he needed, but it might be what Carol needed.

"Fine" was all Daryl could say. Rick gave a nod. "I'm not cheating on my wife Rick... I care for Carol and I'm not that man, I'd never do that to her." Daryl was being honest.

Rick nodded; "I know, Daryl" was all he said before he marched back to his car.

Daryl huffed, he hadn't gone to see Beth since he and Carol had that fight. He'd missed two Thursdays and it was making him mad. He wasn't going to see her because he thought that he should quit cold turkey, but it hurt a lot. He missed her.

...

The Grimes Cabin was a small log cabin up in the mountains; a lake was nearby, large green trees filled out the land. It was very picturesque. Carol had suggested they drive up together and he of course obliged. The drive was a tense silence. A few times he had tried to talk to her, explain things, but she had given him a quick and fast "no." so he stopped trying.

The party was already in full swing and he parked and she got our before Daryl had even put the parking brake on. He sighed and sat in his truck for a moment, mustering up the strength to deal with these people.

He had read about it once, apparently he was an introvert. He had scoffed at that term, but now, now he wondered if it wasn't just hippie mumbo jumbo. And he wondered if it was normal to only really like being around one person. He cursed under his breath. There he was trying to think of her.

He climbed from the truck and fixed his red flannel shirt, it was clean and crisp, and he'd washed it the night before. He'd rolled the sleeves up midway and hoped he looked decent.

There were kids and dogs, people he didn't know, mostly people he didn't know. He leaned against the hood of his truck and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd wait here.

"Not much for the party? Don't blame ya" a voice said. Daryl turned and saw a man with white hair and a white beard. He looked like Santa Claus. He had some sweet tea in his hand, wore suspenders.

"Not really sir" Daryl said, the man nodded. "Me neither, only came because my girls dragged me out here. Trying to get me outta the house" he sipped his tea.

"kinda the same boat…" Daryl shrugged, feeling oddly comfortable with this strange and older man. Why he was strange he had no idea.

"My wife passed over three years ago, and yet I still can't get over it… my girls help me though" he said with a small smile.

Daryl looked at his own shoes, debating on whether or not to share, "lost my brother almost two years ago… it's hard" he said, the older man looked at him, "he was the only family I had left" he sighed. "I wasn't doing to good, but then I kinda met someone, she's great… amazing really" he grinned a little.

"Your wife?" the man asked.

Daryl glanced at his wedding band, "no… that's kinda the problem-" he was cut off.

"Daddy, get yer behind back to this party!" a tall brunette said as she marched up to the man, she smiled at him, but pretended to be upset.

"Now Maggie, you know that this many people bother me" he said.

"You don't have issues standing in a pasture with a bunch of cows helping them give birth, but people make you upset?" she was teasing him.

"Those are cows, people are terrible" he replied with a chuckle.

Maggie shook her head and then looked at the shaggy man next to her dad, "sorry, don't think we met, Maggie Greene" she gave him a smile.

Daryl went to shake her hand and froze bits of the puzzle connecting, "Daryl Dixon" he shook her hand and her eyes went wide.

"So you're Daryl… here to see my sister?" Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Daryl looked over at the man who was Beth's father, "no I came her with my wife…" Daryl felt like shit, he was meeting Beth's family and everything was getting messed up. He didn't even want to meet them and suddenly he was surrounded by them.

"Yeah she mentioned that as well" Maggie eyed him, but it wasn't negative, and that puzzled him, it was almost intrigued and there was a tiny smile on her lips.

"What is so amazing out here that y'all aren't even in the party?" Beth's voice asked, Maggie stepped aside and Daryl was just leaning there, he looked frightened to say the least.

"I didn't know you were coming" Beth said visibly pleased. She walked up to him. "I see you met my daddy Hershel and my older sister Maggie" Beth motioned to both people.

"Yeah I met them… I didn't know you'd be here either" Daryl swallowed hard and stood up from the hood of the truck, "I think I should get something to drink, find my wife…" he hated those words leaving his mouth. He looked at Beth one last time before he walked away.

He found his wife talking with Lori and some other ladies he kinda knew. He stood off to the side, sipping his beer; he realized what he was doing after the third sip. He hadn't drunk anything in over a year. He set the bottle down and cursed.

Someone pressed against his side and he looked over to see Beth trying to get some tea from the table. "If you're gonna stand by the beverage table, either start offering people drinks or move a foot to the right" Beth said as she got herself a drink.

Daryl didn't budge and that was the problem. "I missed you" he finally said, his eyes going to Carol who was still talking with the other wives. "I hope you're not mad" he added.

Beth looked over at him. "Why would I be mad? It's clear you're getting better with your wife. That matters… you can stop by the diner any time" she gave a shrug and walked off.

Daryl walked after her; he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, "I mean I miss going out and doing stuff with you…you're the only thing that keeps me going" he looked at his drink. "rick said people are talking, they think you and I are doing stuff and I hate that…" he grumbled.

"I know it's ruinin' your reputation" she said kinda flatly, it was the first time she sounded mad at him ever.

Daryl looked up stunned, "I don't give a shit about my reputation, and it's already tainted. I care what people are saying about you, and I hate it, degrading you to something that you ain't… you're my friend and you're not a damn mistress, you're more than that, you're maybe the only good thing I got in my life" he shook his head.

Beth was stunned, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, he leaned into it a bit and she pulled away. Daryl felt eyes on them and he looked up. It was Hershel of all people, he looked as if he was trying to turn and leave.

Beth turned and gasped, "Daddy! Don't sneak up on us!" she said slightly embarrassed. She gave Daryl a light pat on his chest and walked away.

Daryl made a move to leave and Hershel stepped in front of him. Daryl met his eyes, a bit of anger there. "You gonna judge me to?" he asked getting ready to be taken down by her old man.

Hershel's blue eyes were kind and wise, "I heard what you said to my daughter, I know things are complicated… they'll work themselves out" he gave Daryl a nod and let him leave.

…..

A week later and Carol was yelling at Daryl again, he hadn't gone to the diner, he'd been spending time at home, but it wasn't good enough. He'd stormed out, like he did. But like always, he felt guilty about it.

Daryl sat in his truck, debating on what to do; he had some flowers on the seat beside him. He'd say he was sorry. He could understand why she was mad. She thought he was cheating. Was he? Spending all his free time with another woman. Even though he'd made an effort to not see Beth.

He gave a nod and grabbed the flowers and stepped out of the truck. He walked up the steps and unlocked the door.

He froze in place, she was home, and so was Axel. They were on the sofa. Wrapped around each other.

Daryl stepped back at the sight. His back hit the wall. He wanted to scream and cry and kill. Both of them got up off the sofa.

"Daryl… you were supposed to be-"

"Out!? Daryl yelled, he was confused still, "is this why you fight with me each night til I leave? So you can be alone?" Daryl asked. He didn't care anymore, he let the tears come. "I was faithful to you!" Daryl threw the flowers onto the floor.

Axel sighed, "listen, man" but he didn't get to finish, Daryl's fist connected with his jaw and Axel went down hard.

Daryl shook out his wrist and staggered back and out the door. He ignored Carol saying she was sorry. Yeah because she got caught.

...

He drove, drove hard and fast, it had started to rain and he didn't slow down. He only stopped as he pulled up past a bright red VW Bug. He parked his truck and jumped out. He trudged up the path and to the apartment building.

He searched the names on the call box, he found hers. He hit the button. He knew it was late and he knew he hadn't stopped by like he should have. He also knew this was wrong.

"Hello?" Beth's voice asked over the line.

"Um... It's me" Daryl said over the rain. There was a pause and then the door buzzed and unlocked.

Daryl took the steps two at a time to her apartment. He realized he'd never been in her place before, he came to her door and before he could knock she opened it. She stood there in her sleep bottoms and t-shirt, hair a bit messy.

"Hey... I'm um... Sorry to wake you" he wasn't looking at her. He felt ashamed. "I just really need a friend right now" he let out a shaky breath. He was ready for rejection, he felt like he'd crossed a line coming here. He was an idiot and this was all probably his fault. All of it, Carol, Axel, Beth, he was a piece of shit that destroyed all the good things.

She stepped back and he nodded before entering her apartment.

He heard the door close behind him; he turned to see her standing there awkwardly.

"I got her flowers because we fought, she's been cheating on me... Found her with another man." He looked at his shoes. He hated everything.

And then Beth was against him, her small warm body wrapping herself around him, her head under his chin. He brought his arms up to return the hug... He didn't hate everything.

...

Waking up next to a man in her bed was strange. But he was fully clothed and sleeping on top the covers. His breathing was calm, he was on his side. She watched him for a moment before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He made a slight murmur, but stayed asleep. She slipped from the bed and got ready for the day.

By the time she emerged from the shower he was gone. She smiled slightly, he probably felt awkward, she hoped she'd see him again, she wish she could call him. Her eyes widened with realization and a thought.

Getting to work and finding _her_ there. That was a shock. The older woman was leaning against her car, waiting. Beth huffed; she marched right up to her. "You hurt him you know that? He cared a lot for you and he told me over and over of how he never wanted to hurt you... He's a good man" Beth had started talking before Carol had even noticed she was there. "You don't deserve him" Beth added.

Carol looked at her sternly. "I don't deserve him?" Carol seemed stunned, "I was there for him first! I helped him not turn into his brother… I fixed him" Carol seemed very proud of this.

Beth sighed, she didn't want to argue with this woman, "you may have been there for him in the beginning, but you broke him… you took advantage of his loyalty and his kindness…" Beth shook her head.

When carol didn't reply to her, she continued, "he never cheated on you, he was adamant about never crossing that line" Beth was calm and almost sounded kind.

"Why does he enjoy being around you so much?" Carol asked.

Beth thought a moment, "he makes me happy, and I think him making another person happy is what makes him happy" Beth looked at the woman; she almost pitied her, almost.

Beth shrugged and walked into the diner. She was done with that conversation. She said her piece.

...

Daryl sat at the kitchen table, he had no place to go, so he had to stay there, it had been two weeks since he busted another man's jaw, two weeks since he left her apartment in the morning. Feeling oddly happy and hopeful.

The front door opened and he felt sick, he'd been avoiding Carol this whole time, trying to work up the courage to speak with her, it didn't help that she was never home.

She walked into the kitchen and froze. He was looking back at her with this cold stare.

"You're supposed to be at work" she replied.

"Dale understands... He doesn't want me working when Axel is there... So I have Thursdays off now" he said in a cold tone. He was fine with that.

Carol looked down, "it wasn't supposed to-"

"How long?" Daryl asked, he was trying to control his anger and his sadness.

"It doesn't matter-"

"How long Carol?!" Daryl suddenly stood up, his face was red, and he was seething.

"Five weeks now" she replied, his shoulders tensed.

"It's not like I'm the only one" her voice was cold and angry.

Daryl spun around, a look of confusion on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you!?" Daryl was going to go mad.

"I saw her today…" Carol started. Daryl froze in place. "She's very calm and kind…. Maybe you need that" Daryl blinked in confusion. Then she stuffed a few papers at his chest. "Sign them and mail them back to me... I'll be at my sisters" and with that Carol left him.

Daryl looked down at the papers, he was puzzled and then he read what they were. He glanced around the kitchen for a pen.

...

Beth was dropping plates and food off at tables on this busy Saturday night. She hadn't heard from Daryl in about a week since he darted from her bedroom that morning. She wanted to talk to him, to make him laugh, for him to make her laugh. She wanted other things but knew that wasn't happening.

Then she froze when she saw that dark grey jacket on the back of the booth seat, those distinct shoulders sticking out from the sleeveless work shirt, that shaggy head of hair. Beth took a deep breath and walked up to the table.

"What can I get for you?" she asked trying to be calm, she wondered why he was here, if he was here for her, and why he was reading a menu and hadn't looked at her yet.

He lowered it and placed his hands on the flat glossy menu, he looked up at her. He gave her a small smile. "ya know" he shrugged slightly and kept looking up at her.

Beth tried to fight the grin, "don't you know me… what did you want?" she asked again. His fingers drumming made her break the eye contact and look at his fingers. Her heart nearly exploded out of her chest. She wanted to cry and scream and kiss him.

"Oh."

Fin.

_**A/N: and there we have it! Wow this took longer to write then I had hoped…. I loved writing it though, please leave a review and let me know if people were OOC or not. My first full length AU! **_


End file.
